


Like father, like son

by Leoandruby



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Is a Little Shit, Adrien is abused, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Flirting, Bad Puns, Crime AU, F/M, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kisses, Kissing in the Rain, Ladynoir is hot, Lemon, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Is So Done, More tags as the story comes along, More tags later, Rooftop Shenanigans, Why Did I Write This?, emotionally, love square
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2020-12-31 19:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leoandruby/pseuds/Leoandruby
Summary: Its been 3 years since Hawkmoth and the famous Chat noir showed up and started breaking havoc,  Ladybug is struggling and is hurt in one of hawkmoth's akuma attacks, Chat noir is torn between helping her or leaving her to die. His decision will change everything.





	1. Fire

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH---- All abord the angst train~
> 
> ~Pandora

“Dont be bemused, its just the news!” Nadia said as she stared at the screen Tapping the tablet she held in her hands, a picture appeared on the screen. “Just this hour there have been 2 fires, Authorities expect Chat noir to be apart of them, setting fire to a school house and a market.” 

The screen turned black and Marinette had a sour expression on her face. This has gone on for too long, and it seemed that Hawkmoth had sent Chat noir to make some distractions. 

“Tikki lets go check this out and make sure everyone's okay,” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sky was basically black with smoke, and ladybug was having a hard time breathing. The fire was on the 2nd floor of the schoolhouse and it seemed that everyone was out and just watching the school burn “Ladybug!” A man shouted and she saw a man waving her over,

“She's in there! My daughter!” 

“Your daughter? How old is she?”

“8, Her name is Aly. Please get her out!.” 

Ladybug stared at the building the flames eating it up, and the black smoke rolling into the sky. She looked at the man, who she assumed to be his wife was weeping into his shoulder. She sighed “okay…” She flashed them a smile and started to run to the Buring school. 

It was hot, so so hot and she was sweating bullets, She had about to minutes until the smoke would get to her. “Aly?” She peered into a classroom “Are you in here?” She knew time was running out for this little girl, she heard a small cry and ran into the 3rd grade classroom “Ladybug…” she coughed “Please get me out, I hurt my leg… im stuck” Damn Chat noir she thought He is so cruel… The world seemed to start spinning and ladybug fell to her knees “Im-” She was cut off by a bang, the doorway collapsed “Shit- here” Ladybug got up crawling to Aly.

Ladybugs powers allowed her to lift the burning wood that had fallen of the little girls leg, “Crawl to me, keep low the smoke travels up we can breathe a little down here” Aly crawled to her and hung to her like a vice, A sudden hissing sound was heard, Ladybug was confused until she smelled it. Gas… a gas pipe just split… oh OH

Laybug picked up aly, and ran to the window and jumped into it breaking the glass, the fresh air felt nice. The sudden explosion behind her hit her and she held aly closer bracing herself for the impact to the concrete 

Just know im in class writing this, i promise the next chapter will be longer


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh boy :) Oh yeah no no words ahead.

The landing was less than graceful, and chat noir almost snorted as she stood up. The people crowding around her like she was some hero. It wasn't him who set the fires, nor an akuma. He really didn't know who set the fires, not that he cared anyway but still he could wonder. The child ladybug was holding looked awful, covered in soot, ladybug gave her to the paramedics. Now that he looked he noticed she looked exhausted, and he felt something weird in this chest. Some sort of tight feeling, it made him feel weak. He shook his head maybe it would get rid of this feeling. 

She looked up, up at him. They made eye contact, then she glared. A harsh unforgiving glare. One saying “who do you think you are?”. Ladybug maintained eye contact as a man shook her hand. His tail flicked. Is she gonna come and talk to him? He broke the eye contact, she was coming to talk to him. Pulling out her yo yo she threw it, pulled back and started flying towards him. Landing straight next to him she looked like she was about to explode. 

“You’re barbarous.”

“Really? I think i'm quite endearing.”

“What the fuck was with the fires for Chat noir.” 

“Milady you think i would do such a thing?” He smiled and ran a hand through his hair. She deadpanned him “Yes.” Chat noir snorted “Believe me, bugaboo, I didn't set the fires. I don't know who did.” Ladybug laughed “uh-huh, okay” Chat noir put a hand over his heart. “I'm a cat of honor”


	3. Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOOOWEE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not sorry

“A cat of honor” Ladybug just rubbed her palms on her face “No but really, i didnt do it.” Chat noir had a serious looking face. “Normal people without a miraculous can be evil too” Ladybug let her hands fall. “I have every right to assume it was you!” 

Chats green eyes pierced hers, “Yeah I know…” He almost looked guilty, sorry even. “Chat…” Ladybug touched his shoulder and he flinched. It was night at this point, they talked for a while. Ladybug only wanted to confront him but then he asked her a question. “Why...Why can't you just give your miraculous to hawkmoth…?” He looked up at her, his green eyes sad. Ladybugs breath hitched in her throat, “Why don't you just side with me?” Wait- that came out wrong but before she could correct herself he answerd “Hawkmoth is famliy- I mean shit fuck no wait.. uHHhh” he stood up “Forget that, he cant know i told you that.” Ladybug was stunned, Family? He looked panicked like at anytime someone would come and attack him.

“Chat…” She grabbed his wrist “You can't have my miraculous because whatever you and hawkmoth are planning with cost the world greatly, The wish our miraculous combined comes with a cost. Chat if your bringing someone back to life…. For instants.” She paused realising his hand he was looking with her with an unreadable expression on his face. “Then someone else will die… I could be me or you or hawkmoth.” When she finished he inhaled sharply “We know… Getting her back is what we have to do.” Her? Her back? Who is her…? “I really gotta go ladybug…” Ladybug Looked both ways, like she was looking for someone. Like lightning she walked forward and wrapped her arms around him.

“Chat noir. I know that we aren't exactly friends, but whoever ‘she’ is please know that you can't Bring her back… I'm sorry for whatever happend. You can talk to me...It's not like I can do anything about it.” Ladybug pulled away. Chat noir looked shocked, “Ladybug i'm sorry for everything, But if my father finds out i talked to you he would take away my miraculous and we will never get her back,” he was begging at this point. Begging for her miraculous begging for her to just give up. The poor boy looked on the verge of a breakdown. “Im sorry ladybug! I dont wanna do this anymore! Be chat noir, Follow hawkmoth” He wiped his eyes and sniffed “I Dont like fighting, fighting you! I know what we are doing is wrong! I miss my mother so much, I need her and if this is the cost than ill be okay with that.” Ladybugs jaw dropped “Do you think your mother will appreciate you being gone or your dad instead of her?, chat noir! She's gone! You need to overcome this, I know you can do it. Your a good fighter, In akuma fights. And don't think i haven't noticed, You never intentionally hurt me or anyone, you hang around after and observe the victim from afar. You never wanted this, you can escape! Side with me!” she pointed at herself than to all of Paris “You could be a great hero! I need you and so does Paris. Please Chat think about this.” He looked at her, tears streaming down his face. “Im sorry.” And then he jumped off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Writing is so hard, im super sorry that the chapters are short


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHHH-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry, i been haveing so much writers block ;w;.

Ladybug watched him leave, she really did hope that he sided with her. He looked worn out, ghostly. You could see the pain hawkmoth puts him through. She pulled out her yo yo and went home. Detransforming and laying in her bed. Tikki zoomed out and Marinette handed her a cookie.

“I'm worried Tikki.” 

Tikki munched on her cookie. “Wthe goud reson” she swallowed and sat in Marinette's hands

“I think he is struggling, I know that he knows the right decision. But it's gonna be hard for him to understand that she's not coming back.” Tikki said and marinette set her down. “But i know in the end everything is gonna be okay!” Marinette admired tikki’s optimism, she always knew how to make things a lot better. 

“Do you think so?”

“I know so..” 

Marinette smiled and turned off the lamp, slowly drifting off into sleep.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What were you doing with Ladybug, Adrien?” Gabriel was standing at his door, scowling

“I was trying to find her weakness father.” Adrein hadn't even detrasformed yet and hes already being questioned. “You smell repulsive, take a shower Adrien, You will be punished for this. I don't ever wanna see you talk to her again.” Gabriel left after that and slammed his door.

“Plagg, claws in.” --------------------------------------------------------

Adiren just stood in the shower, the warm water rolling down his body. He couldn't find the motivation to clean himself. Adrien flinched when he heard a knock at the bathroom door. 

“Hey kid?” Plagg sounded a little worried, but adrien thought he just was worried because he couldn't find any camembert. “Are you dead in there?” He asked and Adrien turned the water off and started to pat his hair dry. “No plagg, im okay. If you’re wanting cheese its in that drawer beside my bed.” Adrien finished drying himself and got into Pjs. When he opened the door plagg was waiting for him. 

“You should side with her Adrien…”

Adrien looked at the black kwami, “You’re saying that because you are-” 

“Look Adrien, I may be bitter and mean sometimes. But i really do care about you… Just think about it.”

Adrien stared at his kwami, “I know exactly what I want.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Saturday came faster than Adiren would’ve liked, the soft knocks at his door told him Natalie was going to walk in. 

“You’re free today Adrien” She paused and Adiren half expected her to walk in and laugh and say ‘just kidding you have 15 photoshoots’ but she never did. Instead she continued “You will be allowed to hang out with….”

“Nino, its nino.” When he talked he realized that his throat was super dry, and he sat up swallowing his spit. 

“Right, Good Day Adiren.”   
He might as well text Nino and explain that he could hang out, He reached for his phone on his dresser and opened his phone, He had a message from Alya, He rubbed his neck in confusion,   
Since when she ever message him?

Hey, Marinette Nino and I are going to get ice cream from Andre. Do you wanna come?

Andre…. Oh the ice cream man, sure why not he wanted to go and spend time with them too.

Sure, what time?

The response was almost immediate 

12:30. Meet At the louvre?

Sounds good.

“How are you gonna leave if your dad sends an akuma?”

Adrien thought about that for a second, would he have to ditch his friends? Or make up an excuse that he has to go home? “Ill figure it out then, right now ive gotta get ready.”


	5. Update

UM WOW i kinda forgot about this , sorry. ;/ Uh i dont like this au very much and i have been thinking of new ff ideas. I know it sucks when a person discontinues a fic but where i left off does not give me much to work with. Again sorry ;w;


End file.
